User blog:Tkid115/Joker vs Loki. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Season 1
Bout time this series got another installment! Amirite? .....okay, so maybe we had lukewarm reception on the first battle but eh. What are ya gonna do about it. Anyways, welcome to the second ever Epic Rap Battles of Comics. 'Today's battle was suggested by the always awesome GIR! I would alsoooooo like to thank Noah for putting his incredibly AMAZING rapping talent in this battle as a certain....special character! You da best! Feel absolutely free to suggest more battles for me to do in the comments! Anyways, today we have the two best tricksters in comics: Loki, the God of Mischief versus the Joker, the insane clown prince! But who has the better.... trick up their sleeve?......I'll stop now. ONTO THE BATTLE! 'Cast: Nice Peter as Loki EPICLloyd as Joker Zach Sherwin as ??? (voice) Animeme as ??? (animation) Beat - Blocks (Produced by ValentineProductions) 'Introduction:' Announcer: (0:21) ' ' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!! ''' '' '' '' ''VS.....'' '' '' '' '' ''BEGIN!!!'' '''Battle: Loki (0:31): You DARE challenge me to combat? What, a mere mortal? A psycotic gangster with a face of scars? How "abnormal". But I do NOT fear you at all. For, yes, I am serious about this. You are delirious. I'm the mysterious god of all mischief. You just have a sickness. A clown with the lamest party tricks I've ever witnessed. The king of all carnage. The mongul of Marvel. Shove my septer up your ass and kick you back to your carnival! Joker (0:52): (Hahahahaha!) Horn-head? Why so STUPID?! The clown prince to win against this NON-prince? Undisputed! I terrorise Gotham! Much more frightening than this bloke! Verbally SLAUGHTER a prankster! Call this my killing joke! I've won an Oscar! (Haha!) You've just won Rule 34s! That baffles me; YOU to your little Chippendale ''Thor? I'll have you kneel at my heels, just like Bat's little kitty! I'm the prince of the Asylum and the '''KING '''of the city! '''Loki (1:13):' You think you can beat Loki? I suggest you keep that low-key. Crack one more smile at me; I guarentee that I will END '''thee! I took on a whole team, an yes, even though I lost, I'll still have enough power to splatter you across the Bifrost! '''Joker (1:24): Give up now, boy! Come on, don't be defiant! Or it will be the end of the grungy, adopted, filthy, frosty, giant! You think you're rightfully king? (HA!) You're just daddy's little disgrace! What, I made you unhappy? LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE! Loki (1:35): I'm the mystical trickster! Flow mixer! This is not hard; beating you. You have no place battling one of Asgard! Joker (1:41): Go suck Thanos's staff some more, you pompous bratty little witch, before you make like Harley and I make you my BITCH!.... ANNOUNCER: WHO WON?! WHO'S NE-'' '''???: Hold the mother-fuck UP! ''Whu-whu? Oh god... IT'S-'' '' '' Gamzee Makara (1:46): Honk, honk, motherfuckers! I've come to rip the flesh from your necks, So KNEEL! I DEMAND respect! I'm out for blood and you're next! This Bard will see you wrecked! This horned MC's on a killing spree! Rip through this green flea with ease, the only real God here is ME. I'll show this bloke the Killing Joke ''to pound it through his brain, that you're still human, Joker! Disgusting candy blood pumps through your veins! You three aren't worthy of my miracles! So let me report it in the ''articles: Joker and Loki got pounded into dust particles inside MY DARK CARNIVAL! '''''Announcer: WHO WON?!!! WHO'S NEXT?!!! YOU DECIDE!!! EEEEEEEEEEEE '''(clown horn noise) '''heh-heh... RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' '' Who Won? Loki Joker Gamzee Thank you again to Noah for his amazing role as Gamzee! Check out his battles below! My Battles! Category:Blog posts